Lit's ToD
by Lost-Sama
Summary: When I, Lit, get bored one day, I decide to torture our beloved Smashers, along with some new Faces. Check my Profile for Roaster being used. R&R! Death Toll-11
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First ToD Fic….Please try to keep the Yaoi and Yuri at low as possible **

**Warning: Author is prone to mental insanity, and includes shipping characters together, erasing them from time, and sticking the into the Justin Bieber Dimension**

**Disclaimer: I know nothing!**

Lit's Insanity Corner: Truth or Dare, Lit's SSB4 Edition!

Chapter One: Gathering up a certain amount of people

Lit was bored one day, not knowing what to do, he was tired of trying to have Sakurai use his Roaster, and was bored of EV Training. He called for of his OCs to his giant kitchen

"Why are we in the Kitchen?" Kylie asked

"Probably for him to drag us off somewhere…" Sebastian murmured

"I heard that! Do you want me to send you to the JB Dimension?" Lit retorted

"N-no sir!" Sebastian replied

"Good, no, Onward!" Lit yelled. He snapped his fingers, and the five appeared in a field

"So, what are we going to d-, ohh Mushrooms!" Drake yelled as he ran towards Purple and Pink Mushrooms

"Drake, wait up! Don't eat those Tanetane Shrooms!" Ice yelled, hurrying after his partner

Lit snapped his fingers, and soon the ground shook from sixty or so thuds

"What-a are we doing-a here?" Mario asked

"I don't know…" Peach replied

"Oh Shiitake!" Bowser junior yelled, seeing Lit

"Good little Koopa, now, I gathered you all here to play a little game, it's called T-"Lit started

"We're going to play spin the bottle!" Viridi yelled

"Viridi, shut up. No, we're playing truth or dare." Lit silenced the goddess. Most of the people screamed in horror

"No, I don't want to be Yaoi bait again!" Link and Marth yelled in Unison

"What's Truth or Dare?" Yggdra asked

Megaman facepalmed, and told Yggdra and Pamela what it was

"Doesn't sound bad, as long as I can get Undines, I'm happy!' Pamela yelled in her flamboyant voice

"Man, I thought fighting Gulcasa was hard enough..." Yggdra moaned

"Now, we wait…for your torture to begin!" Lit yelled happily, waving his Scythe in the air.

"Also, your deaths are permanent." Lit added, as Lucas and Kumatora looked at the Mushrooms

"Shit" They both cussed in Unison

* * *

Everybody's alive

**A/N: Well, check my Profile for the complete list of Characters you can torture, so, ta ta**

**Ice- We're screwed**

**Kylie- Defiantly, HE even took Saezer away!**

**Saezer- Dur, Durant!**

**Kylie- Saezer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to you four who sent in your ToDs! For Chap Three, I require Eight!**

**Disclaimer & Warning: Check Chapter one! **

Lit's Insanity Corner: Truth or Dare, Lit's SSB4 Edition!

Chapter Two: Let the Deaths Begin!

"Hey Everybody! We got Truths and Dares!" Lit explains

Everybody Groaned

"So, our First ToD! From a wonderful young gal named Green Swordsgirl, and her OC Green!" Lit explains

Two girls, walk side by side. One holding a letter, the other a suitcase. Green drops the suitcase, and starts to glomp Toon Link

"Well, here are my Truths and Dares! Also, I'm going to be dropping Green off too!" GS Exclaimed

Toony dropped an F-Bomb

"_~TRUTHS~__Wario: Do you suck naturally? Everyone hates you and your disgusting smelly guts!__Peach: Can you make a good cake? (You'll need this for later)__Toon Link: You are awesome, and the best person ever! :D__Pikachu: How do you master your Final Smash? I have a hard time controlling it. :(__~DARES~__Toon Link: Kill Wario with a Triforce slash.__Link: Kill Sonic with a Triforce slash.__Peach: Make Toon Link a cake. He will rate it 1-10, if it's lower than 5, you die. If it's higher than 5, you live! Good luck!__Kirby: Eat 200 pounds of Mexican Candy!" _GS exclaimed as she bounced happily away

"Well Wario?" Lit asked

"Well, no actually, I have a Lovely Emo Daughter, with her little Devil Sidekick, and run a successful business. So, no I don't suck. People actually use me more than most characters in Brawl, I think I'm ranked around Eleventh Place in the Tiers. Well, I'm only smelly because of how much Garlic I eat, and I rather support my daughter and company then get the Plastic Surgery Mario and Luigi got after they saved Peach." Wario responded.

"Way to go Dad!" Ashley yelled out, then continued to mix her witches brew.

"Peach?" Lit asked

"Well, I made cake that impressed Gourmet Guy, and to have Mario and Luigi save me over, so yes, I make a pretty good cake." Peach replied

"Why thank you, now please have your OC stop trying to Glomp me…" Toon Link responded

Pikachu signaled for Wigglytuff to come over, and whispered into His ear

"Well, Pikachu says that you just need to wait for the last few seconds, and it becomes easier to control it Friend!" Wigglytuff exclaimed

"Sorry Wario…" Toon Lin said after hacking him to bits

"DADDY! Ok Toon Link, your Toast! Personas Spoons!" Ashley cried out in Grief. Turning Toon Link into a Spoon

Link started to run after Sonic, but Sonic used Cyan Laser

"Oops, I forgot I made his Move-set Colors inspired…" Lit remarked as the two chased each other around

"VICTORY!" Peach yelled

"Peach, why you no cake?" Drake asked

"Well, Toony turned into a spoon, and all of you would eat it before I'm able to get it to him!"

"True." Everybody said in Unison but Waluigi

"Waa? Waluigi hate this, this stupid." Waluigi muttered

"Moving Along..." Lit said as he snapped, and Two-Thousand pounds of Mexican candy appeared, but when it landed, he heard to SNAPS! Kirby then devoured it, leaving the Corpses of Sonic and Link under the pile

"Who cares…" Everybody but Zelda and MArth didn't care

"He will be deeply missed!" Math and Zelda said in unison, mourning Link

"Ok, next batch as Master Lit is planning Link's Funeral, its From Neva!" Sebastian yelled

A short person appeared, handed a letter, kissed all the guys on the Cheeks but The Non-Swordsman, and then left

"_So on with the torture! I mean dares!__Wario: address me as you should. DO IT. NOW. OR BE PUNISHED.__All male swordsmen and archers: PARTY AT MY HOUSE! I WANT YOU ALL THERE!__Captain falcon: SHOW ME YO MOVES!__Fox: DO A BARREL ROLL!__Toony: I don't really have anything for you so...here's a cookie.__Ok! Truths!__All Mario characters: alright WHO GOT PEACH PREGNANT?__Sonic: where the hell do you keep all those rings?__Link: is Navi annoying? *grabs a flyswatter* you want me to 'take care' of her?__Marth: why do you wear a tiara?__Lucas and Ness: why are you so cute?__Samus: how many times has Captain Falcon asked for a date?__Snake: have you ever dropped the soap?__Wolf: since you're part of the dog family, does that make you a son of a bitch?" _Kylie read aloud

"Well, Wario's , and Toony's a spoon…." Kylie muttered

All the specified characters went to his house

"They gat immunity for the Chapter!" Drake announced

"FALCON, PUANCH!" Captain Falcon yelled

Fox did a Barrel roll

All the Mario Characters point at Rosalina

"Oh Real Funny, Blame the Girl on getting a Princess Pregers." Rosalina said in a bitter tone

"Well, Uhm, I-I-I Did…" Luigi muttered

Mario glared daggers at his brother

"Well, i-i-it was at that drunken party Lady Bow through…" Luigi justified

"Oh, your of the hook." Mario replied

Sonic's body twitches

"Link's Dead, and Marth is at the Party…" Kylie justified

Ness and Lucas looked at each other in disgust

"Why would I date my Grandfather!" Lucas yelled

"And Besides, Lucas is dating Claus anyways…" Ness muttered

"Well, he actually only asked Twice, because first it was for a Masquerade Ball for the Original Games, and Second time was for a Christmas Party after the Brawl Tourneys.." Samus replied

"What?" Snake asked in a confused tone

"Yes, but don't talk about my mother that way!" Wolf replied

"Now, we have two more left for the day…" Lit happily explained, trying to keep Morale up

"I'm ready to use Crusade on you!" Yggdra yelled

"Calm down Yggdra deary." Pamela reassured the other Dept. of Heaven Rep

"Thanks Pam."

"No Probs."

Suddenly, a Ninja appeared, and dropped off his ToDs

"Well here are BladeNinjas'

_Mario: Why are you a stereotypical Italian?__Link: Which is a better one of your games, Ocarina of Time, Twilight Princess, or Skyward Sword?__Samus: Who do you hate the most.__Dares-__Samus :Kill the person you just said.__Zelda: Turn into sheik.__Link: Stab Sheik(I don't approve of violence towards women)__Ike: I just broke your aether. U Mad Bro." _Lit announced

"Well-a, would you rather have me talking like a Mexican?" Mario replied

"Link's dead…" Kylie murmured

"R.O.B" Samus replied, she then took Ice's Scythe, and Hacked Rob in two

"He only allowed the OCs the Bring weapons." She explained

Zelda turned into Sheik

"Ya, He can't kill me!" She exclaimed with glee

"Ike's at the Yaoi Party." Cynthia explained

"That was quick." Mewtow telekinetically said

"Agreed." Victini replied

"Next one is from my good Friend Apollo77." Lit explained, reading the letter out loud

"_Luigi- How does it feel to know that your brother is better than you at EVERYTHING?__Ice Climbers- Play rock paper scissors, and whoever loses has to go to the JB dimension! (Good luck, though I hope Popo wins...)__Olimar- Where the hell do all those Pikmin come from?__Kirby- Who would you least want to have to swallow: Wario, Donkey Kong, or King Dedede?__Snake- Pick a random Mario character (including Wario, Waluigi, and Yoshi) and fire a homing missile at them."_

"W-w-ell, I can jump higher and farther than him, so I'm at least better at something.." Luigi explained

After a hard-core Roshambo, Nana won

"Bye Popo!" She said as he disappeared into the JB Dimension

"He will be in there until Chapter Four." Lit told the group

"Well, I have special seeds in my gloves that grow super uber fast." Olimar replied

"Piyo Piyo!" Kirby said

"Translation: "Wario, He's dead." Meta Knight translated

Snake shot Yoshi, and Yoshi ate it, turning it into an egg

"YAY! I survived!" Honey Queen yelled out in Glee

The MK7 People Scowled

"Well, Until next time Folks

* * *

Mario-Alive

Luigi-Alive

Peach-Alive

Bowser-Alive

Bowser Jr.-Alive

Rosalina-Alive

Waluigi-Alive

Wario-Dead

Ashley & Red-Both Alive

Yoshi-Alive

Donkey Kong-Alive

K. Rool-Alive

Diddy Kong-Alive

Link-Dead

Zelda/Sheik-Alive

Ganondorf-Alive

SS Link or Toony (Toon Link)-Both Alive

Impa-Alive

Ghirahim-Alive

Samus and ZZS-Alive

Captain Falcon-Alive

Black Shadow or Blood Falcon- Btoh Alive

Olimar-Alive

Louie-Alive

Fox-Alive

Falco-Alive

Wolf or Krystal- Both Alive

Ness-Alive

Lucas-Alive

Kumatora-Alive

Claus-Alive

Mr. Game & Watch-Alive

Ice Climbers-Nana Alive, Popo JB Dimension

R.O.B-Dead

Honey Queen-Alive

Pikachu-Alive

PMD Wigglytuff- Alive

Cynthia (Garchomp, Lucario, Roserade)- All Alive

Victini-Alive

Mewtwo-Alive

Plusle & Minun-Both Alive

Marth-Alive

Roy or Ike or Krom- All Alive

Kirby-Alive

Dedede-Alive

Meta Knight-Alive

Bandanna Dee- Alive

Pit-Alive

Hades-Alive

Viridi-Alive

Sonic-Dead

Snake-Alive

Mega Man- Alive

Yggdra Yuril Artwaltz or Pamela- Both Alive

Lit-Alive

Kylie-Alive

Sebastian- Alive

Ice-Alive

Drake-Alive

Green-Alive

**A/N: Wow, this took forever! I'm surprised that HQ is still alive, so, until next time, ta ta!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sooo Sorry for not updating in so long…. Lost Motivation and other things too. **

**Disclaimer: We all know I only own my OCs **

Lit's Insanity Corner: Truth or Dare?

Chapter Three: Sunburns and Tennis

The Surviving members of the tortured smashers were out playing Tennis at Mario Stadium. They laughed, played around, and joked until one voice had them stop in their tracks

"Hello!" Lit exclaimed

"GTFO!" Peach yelled

"Mama Mia, we just need to survive this..." Mario sighed

"Claus….." Lucas moaned

"You two, get a room!" Kumatora and Ness Yelled at them

"Idiots…" Caine muttered

"Wait a minute, when did you change your name from Sebastian?" Ice asked

"When Lord Lit decided to, at least He isn't going Union or Emizal crazy…"

"True…" Kylie responded thoughtfully

"Where's Drake?" Samus asked

"He's in the JB Dimension with Popo"

"Okay!" Samus exclaimed

"Now, here are our TODS from GS!"

"GS, Toony was turned into a spoon!" Green wailed

"Well, here they are…

_Truths_

Zelda: You're so beautiful, Princess. Just needed to throw that in there.

Ganondorf: Now that Link's gone, (for now I hope) what will you do now? NO KILLING ANYONE, THIS IS NOT A DARE...

Dares

_Bowser: Tell me who Bowser Jr.'s mom is is!_

Ghirahim: Scream to the world, "I'M FABULOUS!" "GS exclaimed, and then le to do a doubles game with green against Boo and Luma Green has chap Immunity)

"I took out all the ToDs that involve characters that are dead or re in-animate objects unless he objects they are is being used." Lit explained

"Why thank you, it's such an honor. At least I don't look like a Slut in my Tennis Outfit." Zelda commented, the barb thrown at Peach

"Hey, at least I have two guys saving me, you only have one!" Peach yelled, hitting Zelda with a tennis ball in the face

"Well, I really hope to get rid of that horrible pig form, and then take over the world peacefully." Ganondorf said with a cheery tone

"Who turned Gannon into a girl!" Zelda exclaimed

"I did!" Tingle exclaimed

*One M Rated Killing scene latter*

"Phew, that felt awesome!" Zelda exclaimed

"Whore"

"Slut"

"Well, BJ actually was made from one of Kamek's Spells…When he briefly turned me back into Bowletta." Bowser exclaimed. BJ looked at his dad, and then spewed fire

"I thought you said Peach was my mom!"

"Oh, the Slut had a child with an overgrown turtle." Zelda commented

"Hey!" Peach, Bowser, and BJ said in unison.

*Meanwhile*

"Our Next Guest, is somebody called….Ghirahim?" The Talk Show host said

"Hello, Hello all. My Name is Ghirahim, but you can call me Debbie, Debbie the Fabulous, because I'M FABULOUS!" Ghirahim exclaimed

*Back at the Stadium*

"Wow…" Everybody exclaimed

"Next!" Lit said, and the Apollo appeared

"Oh, Apollo and I have a doubles match against Peach and Zelda. So here are his ToDs."

"_Samus- Remove your suit._

Snake- Kill anyone who nosebleeds seeing Samus do this. If you yourself do, it's off to the JB dimension for you!

Mr. Game and Watch- Mind cooking up some bacon?

Wigglytuff- Yoomtah! On any random non-human character. (What exactly does that do?)

Honey Queen- What exactly ARE you?

Ashley- Turn Megaman into something ridiculous.

Megaman- How does that feel? (Provided you can talk in your new state.)

Cynthia- Why are you so much better than all of the other Elite Four Champions?

Ike- Rescue Popo from the JB dimension. If you fail, you must go to the dreaded RB dimension... (Hint: It's always Friday, Friday, there...)" Apollo shouted out, and Lit, Peach, Apollo, and Zelda went off to their Doubles Match.

Samus removed her clothing, Craptain Falcon and Snake got nosebleeds.

"Crap." Snake muttered as the JB Dimension swallowed him and Craptain before he could kill Falcon

Mr.G&W cooked up Moblin Bacon, he was then obliterated

Wigglytuff made a sly Smile, and went up to Wolf

"YOOMTAH!" He yelled. Wolf jumped up, and shot Donkey Kong in the head, and then shot Diddy (Who Survived), and finally K. Rool.

"Wow…" Kylie muttered

"I am the Queen of Bees and Honey in the Cosmos!" Honey Queen giggled

"Witch's eye, maple brew, chocolate pancakes, lock of Moogle Tuft. Personus Transformatuos!" Ashley chanted, and in her pot went Megaman, Peach, and Zelda. She mixed everything together, and out came MegaPeachda

"What happened?" MegaPeachda asked

"Great…." Everybody else muttered

"How long will this last." Lit asked

"Until the rest of this ToD is over" Ashley replied

"Shiitake." Lit muttered

"It feels weird, to be a Woman now…" MegaPeachda replied

"I'm a hot girl, nuff said." Cynthia replied, polishing her Harpoon Gun

"Wait, how did she get that!" Ice yelled

"From PT's Corpse." She replied

*Pokémon Wild Battle Music Starts*

Ike entered JB Dimension

Wild JB would like to battle

Ike used Aether

It doesn't affect the Wild JB

JB used Baby

Ike held on to its Focus Sash

Ike pressed big red button

The dimension started to Tremble.

RB dimension successfully merged with JB dimension

RB used "It's Friday…"

Ike fainted

*Music ends*

Kylie clapped

"Now, here is the next one's from Phil the Persona guy!" Lit yelled as Alpha poofed next to him

"_Truths!_

Swordsmen: How do you feel about the Sith Lord being in this game?

Alpha: Happy to be sent here?

Peach: Who do you love?

Dares:

Swordsmen, fight Alpha.

Peach: Whoever you said and you must go 2 hours of heaven in the nearby nuclear power plant.

Marth: Train under Alpha in the ways of wooing the ladies.

Alpha: Train Marth in the ways of wooing the ladies." 

"Well…Weird I guess…" Marth muttered

"*Japanese Gibberish*" Krom replies

"I forgot he wasn't localized yet…" Lit muttered

"Good, I have a worthy opponent!" Roy yelled

"We'll see…" Alpha muttered "And no! All of these guys are pathetic, I swordswomen could do better!" HE scoffed

"It's true." All the alive ones said in unison as they pointed at Yggdra

"Fear the Crusade bitches!" Yggdra yelled

/) (\

After a long and dangerous fight, everyone but Marth was killed

"So it's me and Spoon Toony."

"Yes." Ashley replied

/) (\

After a long and tedious journey, Marth only learned how to woo Honey Queen

"You should have tried harder! " Alpha yelled

"No sex jokes!" Lit yelled as the next person did there truths and dares

"_Truths:_

Nana: Do you like Popo?

Popo: Do you think Nana is annoying?

Toony: Do you like cookies? If you do I give you some of mine c:

Zelda: Are you sad Linky died? :(Please say YES!)

Pokemon Trainer: whats your favorite Pokemon you have? :D

Dares:

Craptain Falcon: Falcon PAWNCH yourself :D

Ganondork: Do the same thing Craptain is doing! (idk what your move is) -.-

Kirby: Eat any Smasher or Oc you wants :D

Peach: Bake me cake? Chocolate :Please

Mario: Fight Luigi to the DEATH! Whoever wins shares cake with me

Other villains: who do you think is better? :o

Pit: Fly high in the Sky!

Can't think of others see you LATER! :)" Jamie said, and went to her singles match

"No, I hate his guts…" Nana replied

"No, that bitch, will be missed with all my heart, and shall rot in hell!" MegaPeachda yelled

"Worlock, Pawnch!" Ganondork yelled and kept on hitting himself

Kirby eats Alpha

"Bring it on!" Mario yelled

"Kamehameha!" Luigi yelled, decimating Mario

"Go Weegee, Go Weegee!"

"Wow…" Bowser muttered, and Rosalina hid behind Bowser

"Uhm….Fawful!" They all yelp

"I believe I can fly!" Pit sings

"Shut up!" Yggdra yells

Pit quiets down and continues to fly

"Yes, Fear me, Yggdra Yuril Artwaltz!" She yells

"_Mario, do you ever suspect Peach may be... cheating on you?_

Wario, is your microgames model successful economically?

Samus, what would happen to you if your Power Suit was completely annihilated to the point where it was unusable and impossible to repair?

Bowser, I dare you to wear human clothing instead of your shell for the next two chapters.

Snake, I dare you to be chained to Sonic for the next two chapters.

King Dedede, I dare you to give your title to Kirby for the next two chapters." Kabu strolls by, giving his message

"Fine, Fine…" Dedede gives Kirby his title, and Kirby swallows it. After the copy ability sequence, a new type of hat Kirby sits on a thrown

"Meta Knight, what is that ability!" Ashley yells

"It is…Bitch Kirby!" He yells

"Is it…Worse than Yggdra?" Mewtwo asks

"Yes…"

"FUCK!" Samus yelled "And I sadly would be groped like no tomorrow…"

Bowser puts on the Clothes

"Daddy, you look weird!" BJ yells

"Oh god, his….It's showing…" Victini Smirked, LMFAOing

"Not funny!" Bowser yells embarrassed

"I think we have a few more…" Lit says, silencing the laughing crowed

"_Truths- _

_Bowser: Why do you kidnap Peach so much?_

_Meta Knight: Are you related to Kirby? _

_Falco: Are you jealous of Fox?_

Dares- 

_Yoshi: Use your final smash on the three characters closest to you._

_Mewtwo: Use your psychic power on the character you hate most. _

_Diddy Kong: Use your final smash on Donkey Kong and another character of your choice." _Kat yells

"Well, because we're having an affair…" He mutters as Rosalina goes Primeape on him

"You Cheating, selfish Whore!" She yells

"Imma gonna go watch MLP now…" BJ muttered, running off

"Yes…" Meta Knight replied as he ran with BJ

"Now, I'm jealous, of wolf! All the Shippings are with Wolf and Fox! Damn it!" Falco yells as he screams, tears down his eyes

"Falky, come back!" Fox yells

"Yo yo Yoshi!" Yoshi yells, using it on Waluigi

"Wall-luigi!" He yells

"I guess he will never die…" Cynthia mutters

"I crush you!" Mewtwo barked, crushing Diddy Kong

"Here's some more!" Lit yells, uninterested

"Wait…This is from a Sparkly Dragon?" Lit mutters as he reads the card confused

"

_Truths-_

Pikachu: OMG U SO CUTE! (hugs)

Pit: CUTE! (hugs)

Zelderp: U mad I spelled your name wrong?

Dares-

A burrito: WTF are you doing here?"

"Pika! Pika Pika Pika! Pik-Pikachu! PikiPi!" Pikachu yells Furiously.

"Uhm, here's a Translation…" Wigglytuff said, and in his best Pikachu Voice

"Bitch! Bitch Bitch Bitch! Get Off! You Bitch!" Wigglytuff yelled

The Burrito Stares at SparklyDragon, and the Grows Wings and a Tennis Racket to Play Singles against Kirby

"Well Kids, that's all for Today! Let's See. We have a Larger Death tool now, Yay!" Lit yelled

"Horrible…" Kylie mentions

"At least we can't be dared." Ice Scoffed

"True." Caine replied

"I'm now having the option of DARING my OCs." Lit yells as he goes off to Cosplay as No. 367

"Fuck!" Caine Muttered

"Nononono…" Kylie yelled, looking at Yggdra

"Thy Sins Shall be purged….Lost Seraph!" Ice Chanted as he tried to Lost Seraph Lit

**Sorry this took so long, was at my Dad's, So Adieu! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Lit's Insanity Corner: ToD Edition**

**Chapter Four: A Quick Message**

Hey Guys, A Quick Message! Send In who you want the Survivers to Cosplay as! I'm Already No. 367, so just tell me please! Okay?


End file.
